


The Highlights of having an Overprotective Dad

by TonyStarkissist



Series: IronDad Bingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confident Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony, Peter is reckless, Protective Tony Stark, Tony stark has a heart condition, flash thompson is a bully, tony can hardly handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: He panicked, full on panicked. Because oh god, Tony Stark was coming to his school to tell off his bully. Oh god. It was actually happening.IronDad Bingo Fic #3Trope: Protective Tony





	The Highlights of having an Overprotective Dad

Tony sighed dramatically and pressed the palm of his hand to his face in exasperation. _This_ kid was going to drive him insane. “I can't believe I actually have to tell you this… No, you cannot test out your new ‘venomous’ webs on yourself.”

Peter rolled his eyes and Tony had the sudden urge to give him a light smack upside the head for being ridiculous and teenager-y, but he couldn't do that… because Peter wasn't there in the lab with him. The kid was face-calling him from school for some God-knows reason, _claiming_ to be bored in study hall with no homework to do to pass the time.

“Whatever. Are you picking me up today?” Peter questioned, fiddling with the earbuds in his ear, then dropping his gaze to pick at some tape stuck to his desk with his fingernails, looking bored and tired as he propped his elbow on the desk and rested his cheek in his hand.

“I thought you were spider-manning today,” Tony hummed, looking down at his own desk, examining the guts of his most recent project sprawled across the surface.

“Well, yeah, but um…” Peter paused, looking up at the phone with a sheepish laugh, and Tony should know, because Peter was sheepish a lot.

His eyes narrowed when he picked up on the nervous tone lined with faux amusement in an attempt to lighten the mood. He lifted his head to look at Peter and glared, because _what could he have possibly done this time?_

“What did you do?” He questioned calmly, narrowing his eyes, leaving no room for debate because the obnoxious child would most certainly try to veer around it if given the opportunity. 

“I didn't die…” Is what the kid decided to start with.

No wonder he, the child's mentor, had so many grey hairs.

“And?” Tony prodded, becoming increasingly more desperate for answers the more Peter screwed his face up into pure humiliation and resentment.

“And I didn't get hurt… bad.”

“Oh God, kid. What. Did. You. Do??”

He saw Peter's gaze flicker around his classroom silently, as if looking for eavesdroppers before bowing his head and dropping his voice to a soft whisper.

“I might have tore up my suit on the last night’s patrol.”

“The _multimillion_ dollar one?”

Tony tried not to sound panicked, because the kid was _fine_. He was sitting _right there_ , painless, and joyful. There was nothing wrong. But goodness, that stirring in his gut started again, and the taste in his mouth went really, really sour. Why did he have to choose the reckless, teenage vigilante to mentor? He could have gone for one of the older, more mellow ones. One of the ones that weren’t reckless and stupid, and all around crazy. The ones that wouldn't give him so much stress and panic at all hours of the day.

“Peter,” he grit out slowly, “What. Did. You. Do?”

He tried repeating the question again. Maybe Peter would get the hint and answer it right that time.

“There was a dude, and he had a lot of knives. And I mean _a lot_ -”

Tony didn't like where it was headed, but then there was another voice speaking, and it took precedence over current revelation he was slowly squeezing out of his spiderkid. It was an obnoxiously loud, teasing tone growing louder with each syllable while it drew closer to Peter. Tony didn't like the voice, or the words used in the least. He most definitely didn’t like the notification he received on his watch when Peter’s heart rate spiked a substantial amount.

“Who you talking to Penis?” The boy taunted. 

Tony's back stiffened and his gaze hardened as he turned to look at the screen intently, searching for the source of the voice. He couldn't find it, because Peter had already laid his phone flat on the desk to hide both parties from the other, giving Tony a perfect view of a completely black screen with his frowning face reflecting back at him in the top corner.

“Peter.” He pressed sternly, “Peter, who is that?”

Peter didn't answer him, instead he answered the boy who taunted him, and being the smart spider he was, he didn't use a name to address him. Sometimes Tony hated how smart his kid was.

“Nobody of concern to you,” he stammered out. “Just leave me alone.”

“What, you embarrassed or something?” The boy taunted even more, his voice dropping between the lines of smug and demeaning. 

Tony was seething, and his grip on the screwdriver tightened. 

“Peter! So help me, you better tell me who this kid is. What's he doing? Is this the kid that hit you last week? He better not lay a hand on you-”

Peter still didn't answer.

“Is it your _boyfriend_ or something, Penis? I saw you grinning and whispering like a little girl. Who is it??” The kid prodded, his voice growing clearer to Tony as his face apparently drew closer and closer to the microphone on Peter's headphones.

“No-no, it's not my-my boyfriend!” Peter insisted, sounding small and wrecked as he tried to get rid of his tormentor. “Just-just leave me alone.”

“What're you gonna do?” The boy continued to taunt, “you gonna stick your ol’ pal Tony Stark on me for bullying his little boy-toy of an intern?”

“THAT’S IT!!” Tony shouted, throwing down his screwdriver angrily onto the table, resulting in a loud clang and series of crashes and shatters as it tumbled across the parts on his desk. “PETER! I swear you better tell me who this little prick is before I blast over there and take care of this myself.”

He swore he heard Peter swallow nervously. He wasn’t sure if it was because of him, or the bully patronizing him, but he didn’t care. Nobody messed with his kid like that.

“Oh, I can hear him getting all angry,” the kid mused, laughter in his voice. “What’s he saying? Is your boyfriend upset that I’m messing with his favorite little-”

“Flash,” Peter’s voice wavered dangerously, “I really, _really_ think you might want to stop talking now.”

Tony felt mildly triumphant at the name given to him. It obviously wasn’t his ‘legal’ name, and if it was then goodness that kid’s parents must have been on drugs, but it still gave him something to work with.

Peter felt a smidgen of relief when his mentor stopped badgering him in his ear and he released a breath as he turned to look at Flash with a serious, calm expression. He lowered his voice to a whisper, in hopes that Tony would miss his next words over the loud, determined clickety-clack of his keyboard.

“Flash,” he whispered softly, garnering the confused and slightly wary boy’s expression, “you really, _really_ should have stopped talking.”

“Wha-what?” Flash scoffed indignantly. “Was that supposed to be a threat, Penis?”

“No!” He replied immediately, shaking his head emphatically. “I just meant…” 

He chewed on his lip worriedly, hoping for some excuse to come to him. Any excuse would work. Anything that would make Flash go away and prevent Tony from flying all the way from the Tower to beat the crap out of him, because if Flash opened his mouth again, Tony might just do it. Then, an idea hit him. One that would make Flash sit down and shut up and one that would appease the angry Tony on the other end of the line and potentially even distract him enough to blow if all off as fun-looking teasing.

“My-my Dad’s the one on the phone,” he screwed his mouth into an apologetic grimace at the way Flash’s face paled. The bully tried to make it seem like it didn’t faze him, but it was obvious that the admission didn’t settle well in his stomach.

He could also hear the keyboard clicking stop, and he _knew_ Tony was listening.

“Kid, what?”

But Peter ignored it, swallowed down the minute embarrassment at Tony hearing him refer to him as ‘my Dad’, and went along.

“He’s um, now he’s kinda pissed. And-yeah. You _really_ should have stopped talking.”

“Wha?” Flash spluttered, reeling back at the insinuation Peter was making. Then, after a moment of reflection, the boy’s face contorted into an angry scowl and an accusing finger was jabbed into his chest. 

It took Peter by surprise, because he wasn't expecting for Flash to attack him when he knew his ‘dad' was on the phone, listening.

“What are you even talking about you little liar? Your parents are dead. You’ve been a sad little orphan for years. Stop lying about everything. You _don’t_ know Spider-man, you _don't_ know Tony Stark, and you _don’t_ have parents who love you. None of that is true no matter how much you want it to be.”

Well, that plan sure did burn and fail. And Tony was back at it, spiraling through another one of his little conniption fits. Peter couldn’t help but wince at the high-pitched screech of the genius launching into a long string of various, foul curses, some Peter had never even heard of before.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m coming over there right now,” the man seethed after finishing with his little tantrum. Then, Peter heard the distinct sound of repulsors and the call immediately cut off.

He panicked, full on panicked. Because _oh god, Tony Stark was coming to his school to tell of his bully. Oh god._ It was actually happening. 

“Oh, no. No-no-no-no,” He grabbed his phone frantically and stared dubiously at the lingering icon of him and Tony smiling in a picture. “Oh god.” He finally relented, dropping the device back onto the desk and cradling his face in his hands, wishing desperately it weren’t true.

Flash obviously wasn’t very sure how to digest the look on Peter’s face. He just sorta stared at him with a confused, yet irritated, lilt to his brow; not quite sure how to proceed.

“Flash, oh god, you gotta get out of here.” Peter pressed, standing from his seat, and trying to usher the bully away. The teacher certainly didn’t care, because she left the room long ago. The bully wouldn't be missed. He just had to GO, _now._

“What the heck, Penis? What do you think you’re doing? Get your hands off of me!” Flash slapped his hands away and gave him a good shove backwards, but Peter didn’t let it faze him. He couldn’t let Tony kill one of his classmates, because that’s exactly what was going to happen if Flash were still here when Tony came barging in, blasters ready.

“You don’t understand,” Peter backpedaled, pleading for the bully to listen to him. “He’s coming. He’s _coming_ to the _school_ , and he’s going to kill you! He's going to legit kill you!”

By then, they’ve garnered the attention of the rest of their classmates, and they looked up at the pair in confusion.

Flash seemed worried, but quickly built up the facade of unperturbed as he laughed in Peter’s face.

“Who? Your imaginary dad? That’s a bit pathetic. Even for you Parker.”

“No, it’s worse,” Peter squeaked helplessly.

That admittance just got another laugh out of Flash, and a few of the other students joined in.

“It’s Tony Stark,” Peter whispered frantically, desperate for Flash to understand the deep, dark hold he had just dug himself into. “I was on the phone with _Tony Stark_.”

For a second it looked like Flash actually believed him, but he brushed it off with a roll of his eyes and another accusatory finger jabbed into Peter’s chest.

“You’re just a dirty, fat, little liar looking for attention. That’s all you are you dork. Stop lying, stop making up these ridiculous stories, because nobody believes you.”

When Flash said that, Peter frowned and took a moment to reflect, asking himself why exactly he was trying to protect his bully. In fact, he should be happy that his mentor was coming down to set things straight, and it'd definitely shut everyone up about the internship. Why should he be so upset?

So, Peter rolled with it, sighing, and dropping his head, wearing a smug little grin. If Flash was too dense to listen to him… it wouldn’t be his fault, because he tried. He tried warning him, but he didn’t listen. Not his fault. He was done putting up with the jerk. It’d be nice to see a bit of fear in his eyes; give him a bit of humility… Goodness, that sounded terribly cruel of him…

“Whatever Flash,” he relented, narrowing his eyes challengingly, “just remember that I warned you.” He was the one to jab his finger in Flash’s chest that time. 

“I’ll give you one last warning to make it a little clearer. Tony Stark is coming _here_ , to kill _you_ , because you messed with _me_. Well, not literally kill... more like, mentally and emotionally scar for life...” He smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest at Flash’s terrified, befuddled expression that quickly spread across his face when he came to the heart-stopping realization that Parker was not, in fact, lying. “So… if I were you… I’d start running.”

For a second, Flash looked as if he might have done just that, but it was too late.

The door swung wide open, and in strut a seething, red faced Tony Stark with his suit disengaged, waiting idle a few feet beyond the doorway.

“Where’s this little prick?”

Flash paled at the sight of him, and Peter was happy to point him out.

What was the use in having an overprotective Dad if you didn't take advantage of it from time to time, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading guys!! I love you all :) Hope you liked it


End file.
